


danganronpa girls x female reader smut!!

by pinkwaters



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwaters/pseuds/pinkwaters
Summary: the girls deserve more love so here i am delivering it. please request but look at rules![REQUESTS CLOSED!! i have quite a bit and want to do those before committing to more!!]
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Asahina Aoi/Reader, Celestia Ludenberg/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Enoshima Junko/Reader, Fukawa Toko/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Ikusaba Mukuro/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader, Kirigiri Kyoko/Reader, Koizumi Mahiru/Reader, Maizono Sayaka/Reader, Mioda Ibuki/Reader, Nanami Chiaki/Reader, Ogami Sakura/Reader, Owari Akane/Reader, Pekoyama Peko/Reader, Saionji Hiyoko/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Sonia Nevermind/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Tsumiki Mikan/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader, Yumeno Himiko/Reader
Comments: 57
Kudos: 205





	1. requests!

okay, these girls deserve more love so here i am

i will NOT do

vore

non-con

scat/piss

anything with feet (nothing against you guys, i just can’t do it !!)

i am open to anything else, so please request! i will decline requests if i feel like i can’t do them

i am doing smut shots around 1000 words and headcanons!!


	2. sonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> femdom featuring sonia :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> djshkjf its been FOREVER im so sorry! some personal stuff came up but i wrote in between it and i have started a few other requests too, so i'll be uploading more most likely. anyways heres the first request shjskds

The air was bitterly cold, nipping at your exposed body without mercy. It was freezing in the room in which you knelt, eyes and head up at attention above you obediently, watching as the girl you currently were ordered to call your mistress looked you up and down. Hunger was evident in her eyes, swirling around those blue irises you found yourself lost in.

Your quick daydream was cut off by Sonia leaning down, leaving her tempting soft lips just centimeters away from your own.

"Look at you," she sneered, her hand reaching for the leash tied around a collar that clung to your neck. "Patiently waiting for me like a good little toy. How adorable."

Wordlessly, you watched as her grip around the rope tightened, and she pulled you forward with a strength you didn't expect from her. Your lips met hers and she wasted no time in thrusting her tongue inside your mouth, exploring inside like she never had before,

Her free hand trailed down your side, running up and down along your curves appreciatively. You wanted to be able to do the same with her, to let your hand roam around her pale body, but with them being tied behind your back, that was a difficult task. You let out a groan into the steamy kiss when you felt pressure against your clit, her finger rolling it around underneath it. A smile formed on Sonia's face, even through your kiss with her.

"Is that good?" the princess asked as she pulled away, releasing your leash from her grip to roll her thumb over your nipple.

You nodded, letting out a shaky breath as she continued to stimulate right between your legs. Her left hand was busy rubbing your nipple and massaging your breast as her right hand circled around your clit relentlessly, occasionally pressing downwards to add more pressure. A light moan escaped your lips and you resisted the urge to buck your hips up into her hand.

Sonia smirked, pulling both her hands away from your body, giggling darkly at your whine of protest.

“Not yet,” she smirked. “You wouldn’t think of cumming without satisfying your mistress first, right?”

Shaking your head with a whimper, you observed as she grabbed the leash once again, letting herself sit on the bed in front of you. Without hesitation, she spread her legs, eying you expectantly as she tugged gently on the rope. Getting the message, you nodded, dipping your head down and immediately dragging your tongue through her slit enthusiastically. If only you could use your hands to increase her pleasure.

The princess sighed at the contact when your tongue met between her legs, a small smile creeping onto her face. She laid a leg over your shoulder, using her heel to drag up and down on your bare back, occasionally pulling you closer. With her free hand, she grabbed ahold of your hair, starting with light massages until you sped up your actions, those light touches turning into pulling.

You knew she was sensitive, which was ironic since she was so dominant but didn’t last too long. Your eyes traveled up to her body to observe her face, holding back a smile when you both made eye contact. Her mouth was open in heavy pants, her hand still pulling at your hair and her glazed over eyes focusing on yours. It was _really_ hot.

Suddenly, Sonia lurched forward, doubling over, releasing your leash, and using that hand to assist her other in holding on to your hair. Her hips bucked uncontrollably under your mouth, but you still kept your target; her clit. Sucking on her clit got her to her edge, and she moaned loudly as she released all over you. You pulled away when she released your hair and began trembling under you, her body begging you to stop, so you did.

Quietly, you tapped your fingers against your bareback, waiting as Sonia slowed her breathing and recollected herself. Her breasts rose and fell with each short breath she took, slowing down with each passing moment. When she sat up and shifted on the bed, she smiled down at you sweetly, and that smile sent an electrifying jolt down between your legs.

"That's my girl," she praised, slightly breaking character just to speak to you. "I think you've earned a reward, what do you think?"

You nodded with a smile on your face, and Sonia helped you stand back up, then guiding you to the bed. She led you to your knees on the mattress and she snuck behind you, guiding open your knees. A hand trailed down your body again, and you felt the princess rest her head on your shoulder, watching her own hand descend. She stopped moving when she reached just above your clit.

"My, my, you _are_ excited," Sonia teased pulling your legs apart further. "So, there should be no issue if I do this..."

Her hand that was trailing your body dipped down further, and two of her fingers plunged inside you. Immediately, you moaned out at the contact, thrusting your hips ever so slightly up. Her other hand rested on your breast, tracing just around your nipple. You whined, hips bucking again and leaning your head back. You connected eye contact with Sonia for a split second before her head lowered to kiss right where your neck and collarbone met.

With another whine, you clenched your fists behind your back and moaned while Sonia dipped in another finger of hers, now having three of them steadily pumping in and out of you. Her left hand left your breast and traveled further, aiming for your clit instead. A squeal escaped your mouth as she started rubbing, her fingers inside you even speeding up. The squeal died down into a low whine, your head leaning back farther and now starting to shake. Your thighs quivered, threatening to shut on both of Sonia's hand.

It wasn't until Sonia sunk her teeth down to nip at your skin did you finally let go of everything, moaning louder than ever as you came, thighs shaking and head thrown back in pleasure. It all just felt so good. The princess removed her hands from inside you and on you, instead tracing little circles on your inner thighs as you came down from your euphoric high.

Your body went limp once you calmed down, breath quick and mouth open taking heavy breaths. The other girl smiled down at you, cupping a cheek in her hand with a smile. With her free hand, she unclipped the collar from around your neck, dropping it somewhere on the bed that you were unaware of. You smiled lazily up at her, eyes feeling heavy with drowsiness until you fell asleep in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i used the cliche falling asleep at the end of the story and what abt it... >:/


	3. chiaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lingerie featuring chiaki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love this gamer w all my heart

When Chiaki had told you she had gotten a surprise for you earlier, you didn't exactly know what you were supposed to think. Initially, you brushed it off as a new game or something she was excited to play, but now as you sat on her bed awaiting her to exit the bathroom, your mind couldn't help but drift elsewhere.

You weren't sure what to expect, but Chiaki exiting the bathroom in the... scandalous outfit she had on was something you were sure no one would've expected. Her outfit consisted of two pieces; naturally a top and bottom. Both were a clean shade of white, the bra having intricate lacing all around the straps, band and cups themselves, and the bottom was rather skimpy, matching the top with its laces.

To put it lightly, Chiaki in lingerie was an absolutely stunning sight.

Chiaki seemed to have noticed your staring. You realize when she tilted her head.

"Does it look bad on me?" she asked, looking down at herself with her mouth in a straight line. "I thought It looked nice. I can return it if you don't like it."

"No, no!" you protested, waving your hands with a smile. "I was just caught off guard. You look stunning in that outfit."

The gamer looked off to the side, a faint blush spreading over her cheeks. She mumbled a sentence of gratitude under her breath.

“Is there... something you wanted to do?” you question, looking her up and down.

Chiaki looked back up at you, pink eyes twinkling with rare mischief. “Mmm, yeah, I do.”

”What would that be?”

Wordlessly, she strode over to where you sat on her bed, purposely swaying her hips to catch your attention even more. You grinned when she reached her destination and swung her legs over you so she was sitting on your lap.

With a smile of her own, she leaned up into your ear.

"Whatever you want to do with me~”

That was all the permission you needed. Swiftly, you grabbed a hold of her hips, gently flipping you both around so that you were on top. Her labored breathing became evident once she laid on her back, pink eyes staring up into yours, awaiting your commands.

She was too adorable to resist. You leaned your head down, reaching the perfect length away from her to kiss her lips. Chiaki reciprocated the action immediately, her head leaning up to deepen the kiss. When you felt a little more confifent, you dove your tongue in, using a hand to rub between her legs at the same time.

A gasp that faded into a moan muffled by your lips had you resist the urge to smile. Oh the things her little noises do to you.

Your hand that rested to the side traveled down her body, then back up to cup a breast in it. Another muffled moan made its way around the kiss, and you hand rubbed her panties stopped momentarily. Chiaki’s eyes opened, most likely to ask why you stopped, but when you broke the kiss to trail down her body, she understood.

You skipped her breasts entirely for now, waiting for later to stimulate them. You left butterfly kisses down her flat stomach, continuing down until you reached right where her panties started. Now, Chiaki was staring right at you, a hand cupped over her mouth and the other clutching the sheets on the bed. You smiled; you loved knowing she only acted like this with you.

The first thought you had was to remove her panties entirely, but when Chiaki hiked her legs up over your shoulders, you came to the realization that they were crotchless. You were face to face with her dripping slit.

Now, you knew common courtesy, so instantly you dove in, tongue out to lick and prod at all her sensitive spots. She let out a muffled moan, eyes wide open in delight and back now slightly arched. You took this as a good sign and continued, letting your tongue slide up and down her folds, occasionally attacking her clit with gentle suckling.

Chiaki’s hand left her mouth, out to grip your hair as you continued your job. Her thoughts were all jumbled into meaningless letters as she looked down at your flushed cheeks and your eyes closed in concentration against her. It drove her crazy.

”Mmnngg, don’t stop!” she cried, knuckles turning white against the bedsheets. “I-I’m close!”

Biting back another smile, you let your tongue dive deep inside her, internally chuckling at the choked moan you got in response. You opened your eyes to make sure she was okay, and goodness was the sight heavenly. Her chest rising and falling with each unstable breath she took, her eyes now closed and lip bitten to stop her moans, but failing miserably.

After another moment of you dragging your tongue through her walls and her whimpering below you, she gasped, and you knew what was coming. Within moments, you felt a splash of liquid against your face the hand on your hair tighten. Moans slipped out from her mouth and her back arched higher.

You were released with a sharp exhale as Chiaki dropped her body back onto the bed. Slowly, you stopped with your tongue and looked back up at her, finding her asleep right in front of you. The lack of energy astonished you.

With a smile still stuck on your face, your crawled up to hold her against you, a hand going down to caress her cheek. A light snore escaped her lips and your smile only widened. What an adorable little gamer.


	4. tsumugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftercare featuring tsumugi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried not to focus on the smut too much with thise one just bc the request only said aftercare. apologies if it’s not how you wanted, requester! >-<

“Tsumugi...”

”Shh, it’s all about you tonight, alright?”

You shifted on the bed, nodding slightly and leaning your head back. This killing game had been taking a toll on you, and both you and Tsumugi had realized it. The fact that someone had to murder another just to leave the school sounded absurd, and adding to that, she was stuck in the school with total strangers.

Now, why you were laying on the bed in Tsumugi’s room late at night while she, in fact, was also a stranger to you, was beyond you. For some reason, she just seemed different. Like you could trust her more than the others. Like she actually cared about your wellbeing.

Hence why you allowed her to crawl on top of you; allowed her to run her hands up your stomach, underneath your clothing; allowed her to kiss right where your neck and collarbone met.

Within seconds, your clothing was no long covering your body, and your partner was smiling down at you lovingly, seemingly inspecting your body with the blue eyes relating to the ocean themselves, washing over you as she stared.

You were about to ask her to keep going, but it was like she had a perfect idea of what you were going to say, because before anything left your mouth, her hands shot out to massage your breasts. At the contact, you whimpered, raising your chest to give her better access. She snickered when your eyes closed and brows furrowed from the minimum pleasure she was providing.

As she leaned forward to tease a nipple with her tongue, she let her hands continue down, lengthy nails dragging down your bare sides. You couldn’t help but moan, your own hands entangling themselves in the cascade of her long blue locks.

Your back arched and a gasp slipped out of your mouth when her fingers came in contact with your clit. Tsumugi smiled, pulling away from your chest and instantly lowering herself to five into your folds, tongue out and unrelenting. Your hips bucked and you just barely kept yourself from squealing.

Tsumugi had to hold your hips down with her hands to keep you from squirming so much. Just the feeling of your waist pinned onto the bed sent even more shivers up your back. You moaned louder, a hand gripping at the sheets before it was stopped by one of Tsumugi’s own, her fingers intertwining with yours as her tongue focused on your clit, poking and prodding at the sensitive bud.

”Mmm, Ts-Tsumugiii...”

Your hips bucked again, and with one last push back the the mattress, you let out a squeal, all the heat between your legs fading as your orgasm came over you. Your back arched higher and your hand squeezed the cosplayer’s.

Pants left your mouth as you stared up at the ceiling, feeling Tsumugi’s mouth leave your body. She sat up, rubbing circles on your thigh as you came down with labored breathing.

”Are you feeling alright?” she finally asked as you sat up along with her, breath still heavy.

”Mhm,” you sounded with a nod.

”Want me to start a bath for you? Get you some water?” G—“

”A bath is fine, Tsumugi,” you smiled, cutting off her muttering.

Tsumugi smiled back. “Alright, got you. Come with me!”

With your smile still lingering, she helped you stand up on shaky legs and led you to her bathroom, assisting you with starting the water. After everything was said, she smiled sweetly.

”That should be it,” she began. “If you need anything then tell me, I’ll be on my computer!”

”Yeah, got it,” you responded, watching her close the door.

Once she was out of your sight, Tsumugi went right to her computer, typing in command and command, growling to herself as no one had died yet.

”What a shame,” she mumbled darkly. “Guess I’ll have to make up a time limit.”


	5. kaede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wholesomeness featuring kaede!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> much longer than expected, but that’s ok!

It was just like any other night. A night of cuddling, snuggling, and any other soft form of affection for you and Kaede. It was comforting, just being by each other’s sides and listening to the whatever show on the tv was in the background, to say the least.

You nuzzled your head into the crook of Kaede's neck, honestly just pleased by her presence alone. She was a great cuddler, and she made that known. Although, when she reached over to turn off the previously mentioned tv, your heat shot right back up, tilting in confusion when she looked back.

"I was hoping to have a talk," the pianist began, rolling over onto her side to face you better.

Immediately, your anxiety went through the roof. "Huh? About what?"

"Hey, slow down, it's nothing bad!" Kaede quickly assured you with a smile. That was a relief.

"Then what is it?"

"Mmm, how do I say this..." she mumbled looking away for a moment. "Well, I guess I just wanted to know if you're okay with, uh..."

"If I'm okay with...?"

Kaede took a breath, shaking her head before turning back to you. "If you're okay with going to the next level of our relationship."

Your quickly fading anxiety shot back up again. "I... um, this would be my first time, so..."

"And I'm willing to take any measures to make sure you're comfortable when we do this if you do consent," Kaede added. "But again, this is your choice and if you say no, I will respect that."

She was entirely genuine, you could tell. Her eyes were full of worry for you, and knowing her in general, she would never do anything to hurt you.

"I don't want to pressure you either, in no way am I—“

"I'm okay with this," you announced, cutting off her rant about consent. "I would trust you with my life. This isn't any different.”

Kaede's look of worrry was replaced by another smile. "Aw, that's nice," she mused. "I'll make sure you don't regret your decision."

The pianist swiftly locked both of your lips together, scooting forward to press her body against yours. Her hand reach out to cup your face, and you instinctively leaned into her touch, a smile forming mentally. She ran her thumb across your cheek with one hand, the other holding your waist to pull you in closer, if that was even possible.

That hand holding your hip didn’t stay there for long, as Kaede slowly dragged it up to the hem of your shirt. She pulled away from the kiss, looking at you for permission to move forward, and when you nodded, she sat up fully, motioning for you to do the same.

“It would be hard to undress while laying down,” she reasoned, slowly lifting up your shirt.

You made a sound of agreement, sitting up as well and helping her in the process of discarding your clothing, lifting you arms as she raise your shirt over your head. One it was separated from your body, she threw it to the side somewhere, and reached forward to tug at your pants. Her eyes flickered back up at you for permission.

”You don’t have to keep looking at me like that,” you smiled, raising your hips to start sliding down the clothing. “I told you, I’m okay with this.”

”Well, yeah, but I want to give you the opportunity to say no,” Kaede answered, finally getting your pants off. “You have just as much of a right to voice your opinions.”

Your sincere smile turned into a smirk. “Voice my opinions?” you repeated mischievously. “Well then, in my opinion, I think it would be fair if you took some clothing off as well.”

”What a cheeky thing you are,” Kaede grumbled, the faintest hint of a blush on her cheeks as she raised her own shirt over her head.

You assisted her in throwing the shirt to the side, moving down to her own pants, giving them the same treatment. Soon, you were both left in your undergarments, but before you could say anything, Kaede look at you again with that look for consent.

”What now?” you asked.

”Do you want to keep going?”

”Of course,” you reached around her back, unclipping her bra with a smirk. Kaede gasped, and you retracted in worry of going too far, but when she did the same to you as revenge, you bit back a smile and continued peeling off the article of clothing.

You gasped when Kaede's thumb ran across one of your exposed nipples, and just as you did with her, she flinched away, looking up for confirmation. With another nod from you to encourage her to continue, she gently pushed you back onto the bed, pressing her lips against yours as she climbed on top of you.

A sensation of delight ran up your body when she ran her fingers across your breasts again, massaging them rhythmically as her lips moved against your own. It felt great, her hands creating pleasure for you like that. This couldn't have been her first time.

Without warning, she reached down to rub your clit through the fabric of your panties, pulling away from the kiss to gauge your reaction. You bit back a squeak, eyes shut tightly from both the embarrassment and the small amount of pleasure coming from her rubbing. Your hips thrusted involuntarily against her hand.

”Can I take them off?” Kaede questioned, stopping her stimulation momentarily.

”Please,” you whispered back.

With a soft smile, she slowly dragged down your last article of clothing, setting them off to the side and letting her hand travel back down there. She touched your clit directly, provoking a whimper to fall from your mouth and your head to tilt back.

You honestly expected her to question if her actions were okay, but to your surprise, she continued without speaking. She inserted two fingers into you slowly, and you bit your lip to quiet yourself. Her other hand went back to rubbing your clit in tandem with the slow thrusts of her fingers, until she stopped for a moment.

”Hey, I want to hear you,” Kaede mumbled, leaning down to kiss you neck. “Don’t quiet yourself, darling, I love both you and the sounds you make.”

With your face flushed fully, you nodded and released your bottom lip, instantly moaning out when Kaede started up her movements again. She even added another finger to stimulate you further, smiling at the buck of your hips. It felt so good.

Her kisses to your neck switched to light nibbling, bringing more moans from your mouth alongside the ones from her fingers on and inside you. She curled her fingers upwards, causing you to arch your back, hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

”Mmmh, Ah- Kaede!” you moaned, bucking your hips against her hand.

”That’s it,” Kaede muttered by your ear, speeding up her actions. “I love you so much~”

Her sweet words only seemed to push you over the edge, and you couldn’t help but cry out as your orgasm washed over you like a wave. Your legs shuddered and when you finally finished, Kaede slipper her fingers out of you and your body fell limp to the mattress.

Kaede smiled, wiping her now sticky hand on her through and collapsing next to you, watching your chest rise and fall with each heavy breath you took. One minute, she was watching you calm down from orgasm, and the next you were pressed against her side, softly snoring against her body. She found it cute.

Making sure not to disturb you, she pulled up a blanket over your bare body and herself, letting you sleep off whatever tiredness you felt from your session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i uh... wrote a threesome of byakuya kyoko n celes to test my writing of three person smut so i can offer it here when requests are open again, and i would really appreciate it if you could check that out too :) it took a while, 3,000 words i a lot for me lmaooo


	6. kirumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roughness w soft aftercare featuring kirumi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this underrated woman so much omg
> 
> also sorry if she’s out of character or something, i don’t write calm and composed ppl well lmao give me people like ibuki and she’d be spot on
> 
> also times 2, sorry for the two week break! school has been bashing me w assignments lately! like, 2 essays due the same week? pls, my brain can only write smut of fictional females-

The day had been pretty uneventful, if you were being honest. You tried to spend time with Kirumi, but she politely pushed you away every time, saying she has work to do. It was great that she was so focused, but even you could tell she was stressing herself out.

Luckily for you, after you had turned off whatever show you had on for background noise, Kirumi had walked into the bedroom. She was also out of her work outfit, which you thanked the world for because ten more minutes of cleaning would be the end of her.

“How was your day, darling?”

It was the same question every day when she finally finished her cleaning, and she always seemed even more stressed every time she asked it.

“Boring, I guess,” you replied, lying on your back to stare up at the ceiling. “Yours?”

“As much as I enjoy cleaning, it’s been horrible today,” Kirumi sighed, taking a seat next to you on the bed. “Although, being here with you is already helping. Your presence calms me.”

"Aw, that's sweet," you smiled softly. "Cuddle?” you asked, extending your arms.

“Actually, I’d much prefer another activity,” the maid caught you chin with her hand, making eye contact instantly. You immediately understood her intentions. “Is this alright with you?”

You nodded. “Of course.”

With the very much needed consent, Kirumi took it upon herself to gently push you on your back, climbing over top of you to lock lips, hands running down your curves almost possessively. She lifted up the hem of your shirt, letting you prop yourself up on your elbows so she could take it off. Conveniently, you were in your home clothing, meaning no bra. What a fortunate decision of yours earlier.

”No bra?” Kirumi teased, fingers tweaking your nipples.

”I wasn’t going anywhereee,” you protested, gasping when she began nibbling at your neck. She wasn’t usually like this...

Kirumi continued on sliding down your pants, quite well for not being able to see due to her mouth being occupied by your neck. You raised your hips to give her better access, her gloved hand a cold contrast to your now burning skin. You couldn’t even say you cared.

After your pants were thrown to the floor, Kirumi took a hand from your breast to between your legs, rubbing you softly between your legs through the fabric of your undergarments. You bit your lip, pulling her back down into a kiss, your arms loosely wrapping around her neck.

”Your clothes...” you managed the whisper when she pulled away. “I can’t be the only one naked.”

Kirumi hesitated, looking like she was about to protest, but entirely pulled away. She slowly dragged her dress up her body, grinning at the amusement in your eyes. You knew she was trying to tease you, but you couldn't help but amire her.

"Close your eyes," the maid commanded.

And so you did.

"Good girl," you heard her praise, then hearing shuffling following.

You didn't knowher intentions, so you laid queitly with your eyes shut tight. No peeking, you swore to yourself. As tempting as ot may be.

Cold fingers grazed your skin above the waistline of your panties, and you gasped at the contact. Said fingers hooked around the last article of clothing, sliding them down then throwing them over the bed. They then parted your lower lips, as if inspecting every part of your body.

"You're so wet already," Kirumi mused. She ran two fingers through your slit, before plunging them inside you for one thrust and then taken out. You were aboit to whine from the short stimulation, but the earlier fingers found their way into your mouth. "Suck."

You found no reason to defy Kirumi, so you didn't. Your tongue swirled around her fingers, cleaning up the juices from your arousal. She hummed in satisfaction before another feeling made it's way to your entrance.

"Be a good girl and this'll go well."

With that being your warning, Kirumi thrusted what you assumed to be a strap on into your dripping core, without any resistance, she may add. Your eyes shot open and you moaned around Kirumi's fingers that were still in your mouth. They were pretty much acting as a gag, and you wouldn't be surprised if that was her goal.

Kirumi only gave you five seconds to adjust- you counted- before pulling back out and burying the dildo back inside you at the same speed. It didn't hurt, but it was a lot at once, and that was shown through your cry of pleasure at her thrust. Again, muffled by her hand.

She raised your right leg onto her shoulder, angling herself at your sweet spot without mercy. Her thrusts were sharp and steady, hitting exactlty where Kirumi knew made you moan the loudest. Her fingers slipped out of your mouth and instead opted to wrap around your neck. No pressure was put upon it, she just rested it there.

"Hnng- Kirumiiii," you whimpered, your back arching ever so slightly. "F-faster... Ah! Please!"

She didn't need to be told twice, it was like her thrusts doubled in pace, the change was that obvious. She was starting to sweat as well, her short grey-green hair sticking to half of her face, but she focused on keeping her actions precise.

"You like this, don't you? You love it when I take charge," Kirumi purred, her eyes locking on yours. "Keep moaning for me, tell me how much you love this."

"Mm- I-I love it, ahh!" you moane, back arching more. "Please, I'm so close, don't stop!"

"I could never deny you of what you want," Kirumi smirked, both of her hands at your hips.

One snuck farther down and started circling your clit. You gasped, a moan following, and let out a drawn out whine, signaling your climax is here. With your thighs shaking, you squealed, fluids rushing out of your body.

Kirumi pulled out, detaching the strqp on from her body and collapsed next to you. You were panting, barely even registering her actions. You just laid in silence as you calmed you breathing.

"Uhm, about all that," Kirumi started, eyes fixated on the ceiling. "I didn't mean to get that rough, are you alright?"

"I'm great," you answered truthfully. "I liked it."

"Are you sure?" the maid questioned. "I was just so lost in the moment," she continued, turning to wrap an arm around your warm body. "And my frustration fom the day got into our intercourse."

"You're treating me like a fragile lamp," you mumbled, letting the girl spoon you and stroke your hair.

"I'm just worried I hurt you..."

"Well, don't," you smiled up at her. "I feel amazing, it was new and refreshing. And I definitely wouldn't mind doing that again sometime..."

Kirumi gasped softly, a blush spreading across her features. "You naughty thing," she joked, wrapping another arm around you. "Is there anything you need? Water to drink? A bath or shower? A-"

"Just keep spooning me," you suggested. "It's comfortable."

"Well, I'm glad," Kirumi smiled, resting her chin on your head. "You're comfortable as well."


	7. toko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first time/light bdsm featuring toko!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew my first dr1 girl☺️

“Toko... are you sure about this?”

“I wouldn’t be bringing it up i-if I weren’t, would I?”

Hesitantly, you sighed, bringing Toko’s hands above her head. With a rope you two— well, mainly she— bought earlier that day, you restrained her wrists against the headboard. You tried insisting that maybe this was too much for her first time, and maybe you should both try something a little more vanilla, but you were shut down immediately every time.

“They aren’t too tight, are they?” you questioned, tugging at the rope to make sure it was sturdy enough to keep her there.

“Make them tighter,” Toko commanded, much more demanding than she usually was.

“But they already seem really sturdy...”

“J-just do it!”

You flinched at her forceful tone, and slightly tightened the knot further. Not too much though, you didn’t want her uncomfortable, as much as she may have requested it.

“That’s as much as I’m going to tighten them,” you said, dropping your arms. "Is it good now?"

Toko attempted to pull away, finding no room to move. However, she still scowled. "This won't be enough to keep her back..."

"Who?" you asked with a tilt of your head.

"Idiot, Genocider Syo!" Toko scolded, her gaze softening after her outburst. "T-this is, um, a special moment for me, and i-if I switch, I don't want her to mess a-anything up...

"You know I love the both of you."

"But there's no telling what she’ll do if I switch; she could do anything! She-"

“Toko.”

The author reluctantly looked up, connecting gazes with you.

“Don’t worry so much, you’ll hurt yourself,” you smiled, a hand on her bare shoulder. “If something happens, I’ll handle it, okay?”

Truth be told, you didn’t know what you would do if Toko switched during your act, but with a confident smile on your face, you were convincing enough. Toko’s body noticeably relaxed as she exhaled, her fingers ceasing their fidgeting.

“I can continue now, right?” you looked at her for confirmation.

She didn’t respond with words, just a quick nod.

You took what you could get.

Her top half of her body was already exposed— you wouldn’t have been able to get her bra and shirt off if you tied her up first— so your hands shot to the waistband of her long skirt. Toko shut her eyes and turned her head to the side, lifting her hips to assist you.

You knew she had mentioned briefly that Syo had left scars on her thighs, but in your opinion, they didn't look all that bad. Of course, they probably looked worse to her from her trauma, but they could be worse. And thank the world they weren't.

After successfully discarding Toko's skirt, you leaned up to kiss the healing scars, hearing the girl's breath hitch at the action. Judging by her now widened eyes, it was clear she didn't expect this. But it was alright, because no signs of discomfort were there.

Your hands traveled back up to hook around the waidtband of her black panties, tugging them down her legs until they, as well, were disconnected from Toko. She was wet. Insanely arouse. You ccouldn't help but stare.

"Please," the author muttered, raising her hips. "Touch me..."

"Shh, I'll get there," you assured her with a soft smile.

Toko whined at the thought of waiting for her pleasure and let her head rest on the pillows, looking up at the ceiling. You took this and used it to your advantage, catching her slightly off guard with your tongue on her folds.

"Ah!" she gasped, her hands straining against the rope. "More!"

Damn, she was needy.

You rubbed around her entrance with on hand, your tongue gently stimulating her clit. A moan fell from Toko's mouth, and it was a beautiful sound. You wanted to hear more.

With this newfound determination, you buried your face between her legs, your tongue subconsciously doing all the work against her sensitive little bud, sending shivers and jolts of pleasure through her body, making her moan for more.

A finger made it's way to her entrance, although hesitantly. You didn't want tto give her too much at once, so after a few moments of licking her, you led your finger inside it's destination, receiving a squeal as your reward.

Toko tried muffling her noises at first, but it was obvious that after a while she just gave up with it. What could she say, your finger pressing up against her walls and your tongue working against her clit drove her crazy.

"Mmm, p-please!" she moaned, squirming under your grasp. "I-I'm close!"

As if you couldn't tell from her trembling thighs and voice.

Once you had added your second finger, it was over. Toko cried out and tensed up, her back arching and her arms pulling against her restraints, her thighs locking around you for a brief moment. You couldn't say you cared, though, it was really hot anyway. A squirt of liquid hit your face but you continued, wanting her first orgasm to be memorable.

She slowly freed your head and arm, encouraging you to cease your movements with a wail from the overstimulation. You did as such, slowly pulling your fingers our and your head away, wiping your chin with your sleeve.

You reached up, going for the knots you had tied tightly earlier. The goal was to free her wrists from the bedpost, but now...

"Toko, we may have a slight problem..."

The author had returned back to earth in time to hear you. She shook her head to focus herself and looked up at you.

"Mm? W-what is it?"

"I can't untie you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies if you saw this out earlier... i accidentally pressed post chapter instead of edit chapter and i rushed to get this back down lmaooo


End file.
